


Old Pictures

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Kilts, M/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Arioka had grabbed a few pictures which weren’t stuck, and soon as he had realized Yamada was trying to stop him he had started running, keeping them in his hands and trying to get a look at them.





	Old Pictures

“Dai-chan, give them back to me, right now!”

Daiki smiled and kept running throughout the room with the pictures in his hands.

It was Sunday afternoon and the two of them, free from work, had had lunch with Yamada’s family.

After lunch they had sat in the living room, and it had been then that Ryosuke’s mother had suggested they looked at old pictures, and had left them there, submerged by albums.

The younger hadn't appreciated. At all.

Arioka had grabbed a few pictures which weren’t stuck, and soon as he had realized Yamada was trying to stop him he had started running, keeping them in his hands and trying to get a look at them.

In the end Ryosuke had gotten tired, he had stopped and whined, leaving enough time for the elder to look at the pictures in peace.

“You can laugh, if you want.” he told him, frowning.

Daiki bit his lip, trying to restrain himself.

“Why should I?” he asked, nonchalant.

“Oh, come on! We both know you’re about to burst out laughing, Daiki.”

The other smiled, and looked back at the picture.

Yamada must’ve been four or five years old, he deemed; he smiled, his eyes so thin that he could barely see them.

And he wore a kilt.

Arioka looked at his boyfriend again, arching an eyebrow.

“I'm not going to laugh.” he told him, trying to keep his voice as serious as possible.

“It was for a costume party.” the younger replied, defensive.

“I thought so.”

“And I didn’t have a say as to what I should’ve worn.”

“I suspected as much.”

“My mother decided I was going to wear a kilt.”

Daiki rolled his eyes, getting close to him.

“Ryo-chan?” he said, smiling.

“What?” the other winced.

“I think you looked really cute.” he declared, his voice definitely too serious, seen the circumstances.

Yamada hesitated for a moment, and in the end he shook his head.

“Thanks.” he murmured, not at all convinced.

Just then Daiki laughed, bringing his hands around his waist and pressing a kiss on his lips.

They spent the rest of the afternoon on the couch, looking at the pictures, and Yamada seemed to have forgotten about the embarrassment, but Daiki was still thinking about it.

With that kilt on and that cheerful expression, Yamada was really, really pretty.

Daiki didn’t deem necessary to inform him of the fact that he was going to ask his mother to keep that picture.


End file.
